


The Anger of Hogwarts Castle

by Aqua7Sea



Series: (My) Hp Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Third Year, James Lives, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Regulus Black Lives, Slow Burn, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Hogwarts is angery at the headmaster. She plans to unravel his plans to make sure everyone is safe. Though she first has to show herself to everyone. Meanwhile, Harry is about to learn a the shocking truth about the old bumblebee.





	1. {Prologue}

Layla huffed irritatedly at her friend Penelope Clearwater. "When are you going to dump that waste of space called Weasley?" It annoied her so much that the male was still around her friend.  
  
Janette rolled her eyes at Layla. "What she means is that you've gone way beyond the requirements of your dare. Are you actually starting to like the Weasley?" She asked as if she was disturbed of the idea.  
  
Penelope giggled softly at her friends. "Oh, don't worry about that. I already have a plan to dump him." She paused for a bit to make sure her so called boyfriend wasn't nearby. Not spotting him anywhere insight she continued. "I'm doing it today in front of the Great Hall. I'll also make sure to tell him how unlovable he truly is." She gave of a sadistic smile.  
  
Percy slowly halted into a stop. He had been walking with his brothers, Hermione and Harry. Though, his girlfriend's group didn't see him, he had heard everything the three said. He could feel tears trickling down his face as his brothers growled protectively. He felt both Hermione and Harry engulf him into a hug.  
  
George and Fred stalked over to the group of girls. They both had a scarily angry look on their faces. Making most of the people around scramble around to get away from them. Their magic started to crackle around them. They wanted too make them pay.  
  
While, Ron himself was angry at what was said, he also didn't want the twins to get in trouble. He carefully reeled in his temper and gave a sigh. "Fred! George!" He called out to them waiting for a moment til they turn to him. "Prank them..yeah? Just nothing to dangerous that can get you in trouble." He flashed then a nervous worried look.  
  
The twins nodded their heads towards their worried little brother. "They deserve more for hurting Percy but we see your point." They looked at each other then looked back at Ron. "We'll prank them for a long while though." They both got a nod of approval from the golden trio.  
  
Harry sighed softly and shook his head. "What, a start to third year." He mumbled under his breathe before addressing the four. "I'm going to take Perce to Ollie. Hopefully, I can get Flint to help." He said, carefully steadying a broken looking Percy before they started walking.  
  
Hermione looked at them with a sad expression. Once they disappeared she gave Ron and the Twins a determined look. "I'll help you plan out some pranks." She got an amused looks from all three. "I just won't publicly join in..if that's okay. However today is a diffrent story." She stated nervously. However, the three understood her perfectly.  
  
Hermione casted a spell that would give them a minor shock if they insult anyone. Next Ron casted a spell that would change the three girls hair into diffrent color like a mood ring. Finally the twins casted a spell that would make them blurt out what they really think of someone except each other. All four were proud of there work as they all went to dinner after their first day of classes.  
  
Marcus noticed that Potter was walking with the Weasley from his year. He frowned as he noticed the red head looked broken. "What, happened to him Potter?" He asked lowly as he wondered up to him.  
  
Harry gave the older Slytherin a soft smile. "I'll tell you what happened to Percy. However, I think it would be better if we take him to Oliver first." He studied Flint carefully before explaining. "I think he'd be more comforted that way..if you don't mind." He said almost shyly making the older Slytherin nod his head in understanding.  
  
Marcus gently picked up the red-head. He noticed how Potter barely was able to steady the older male. "It will be faster if I just carry him Potter. Though, you also look like you were about to topple over any minute." The younger nodded in agreement to his statement.  
  
Meanwhile, a very angry sentiant castle was arguing with a certain headmaster. It was about the safety of the students and the dementors. If he wasn't going to do anything then she well. Hogwarts will start by revealing herself to the students once they arrive in the Great Hall.

Once in the Great Hall Marcus and Harry went straight to Oliver Wood. Marcus gently placed Percy onto his boyfriend's lap. Which effectively startled Oliver into looking at him. He rolled his eyes before turning to Harry. "Okay, now can you tell me what's going on with Percy, Potter?"  
  
"A deal is a deal. Ollie you have to listen to this to." Harry said softly knowing that the two loved Percy and would do anything to protect him. "What happened was Hermione, Ron and I were walking with the Twins and Percy. Um, Thompson was making it known that she didn't like Percy with Clearwater." He took a deep breathe to clear any lingering thoughts. "Fostor mentioned that Clearwater gone past her requirements of a dare on dating Percy." His had a dark and angry look on his face. "The Bitch herself stated that she was going to dump Percy in front of the Great Hall and tell him how unlovable he is." He sneered at the thought then smirked. "I wouldn't worry to much because as we speak the Twins, Ron and Hermione are giving them the punishment they deserve." He couldn't wait to see what they have done.  
  
Their was an ugly sneer on Marcus' face. "Unlovable my arse. I would smash their faces in if it weren't for the fact they are girls." He looked at Percy with adoration in his eyes. "Besides Percy has to be the cutest male Weasley out of all of them." He admited only loud enough for Harry, Oliver and Percy to hear.  
  
"We'll have to ask the Twins to somehow prank them into being male temperarally. For I would love it if you'd smash them into pieces." Oliver admitted to his Slytherin boyfriend. "Besides I don't like my favorite Weasley being hurt. Though now that we have him. I doubt Marcus and I will let him go." He announced softly to mostly Harry as Marcus was nodding in agreement to him.  
  
Harry chuckled softly at them. "You two better court him properly. I'm pretty sure if you don't then Ron will send Fred and George after you. Though, personally I would send Ginny and Hermione after you two." Both Oliver and Marcus gave him a serious look and a nod of approval for that statement.  
  
Percy turned slightly red. "H-harry please don't joke like that." He looked hopeful but was afraid as well. However, he knew that Harry would never joke about something like this. Plus the looks that Oliver and Marcus was giving him only proved what Harry was saying.  
  
"Oh, right! Um, Percy?" Harry asked shyly as he remembered he wanted to ask the older red-head something. "Do you think you could accompany me to Grengotts to do a full inheritance test during Hogsmed weekend?" He looked almost younger as the three saw how scared he looked as if he was ready to be rejected again.  
  
"Of course I will Harry." Percy slipped off of Oliver'a lap and gave the shy thirteen year old a hug. "Personally I think Mum or Dad would be better than me." He admitted to Harry. "Thank you, for trusting me little brother." He said softly as he knew his whole family practically adopted him into there large family.  
  
"Thank you, Percy." Harry said softly. "Also   don't believe anything Clearwater and her friends say. You are lovable and probably even smarter then they are." He said with a nononsence tone of voice.  
  
Fred and George had pulled Percy into a hug once they arrive. "Harry is right Perce. You are smarter then them and they are just jealous of your awesomeness." They said in unison. Though, they often make jokes that hurt their smart brother. That doesn't mean they don't love him or mean to hurt him.  
  
Ron smiled shyly at Percy once Hermione and he got close to the group. "Plus you taught Harry, Hermione and I about wizarding manners and culture. That I have to admit I forget most of the time." He looked sheepishly at him.  
  
Marcus sighed softly. "I better get to the Slytherin table. Almost everyone is here now." He kissed Oliver's cheek as well as Percy's. "Oliver and I will send out letter of intent to court to you sometime after Hogsmed weekend. So, please look out for it." He said smirking as Percy turned red. He quickly stalked over to his house table.

Hermione tilted her head. "Letter of intent?" She asked softly feeling slightly confused at the new term.  
  
Oliver turned to Hermione and smiled. "The letter of intent is to tell the reciver that you are interested in them romantically. With the letter of intent you also give your first courting gift." He explained.  
  
Ron then jumped in on explaining " think of it like this 'Mione you already know that we have marriage contracts, right?" The girl nodded at him. "Well, this is another tradition like that except less perminant. Once the receiver gets three courting presents he or she is allowed to back out of the courting. Erm, I don't remember the gestures though."  
  
Olliver chuckled softly at this. "Ron is correct about the three gifts. Once the receiver gets the first gift, she or he must nod their head to their courter if they are pleased with the gift they received. If they are displeased the stare at the courter for a few minutes. Then the courter has two more tries to woo their receiver. However, the receiver can back out anytime after the first gift." Oliver said softly hoping that Hermione understood is rant-like explination.  
  
The Twins decided to continue. "The starting age for courting is thirteen. The only difference is that if the receiver excepts the courtship completely at that age. Well, instead of getting the family consort ring they get a promise ring." They looked at Percy. "Is that right or did we get that wrong?"  
  
Percy smiled softly at this younger twin brothers. "Your both correct in those statements." He gently sat in between them as he almost forgot he was still hugging Harry. "Sorry about that."  
Harry chuckled softly. "That's okay. I a forgot too. Mostly because I was interested in the conversation." He smiled sheepishly and sat on the opposite side of Hermione. "For some reason I think something is to happen." Everyone agreed with him when they saw Dumbledore marching into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione giggled softly. "I think I'll try to find out more about it later. I'll make sure to inform you of any new information Harry." She got a quick nod from both Harry and Ron. "I wonder what got Dumbledore in such a hissy fit?" She tilted her head not realising that he could hear her.

Everyone paicently waited for the food to show up. However, Dumbledore refused to speak. He was to angry at Hogwarts for that. Soon the personafication of Hogwarts appeared. She looked like a beautiful yet bubbly blonde.  _"Good evening, Students. I am Hogwarts or at least the personafication of the castle at least."_ She smiled softly as everyone looked at her.  _"The only reason I'm showing myself now is because of a certain idiotic Headmaster."_ She said cheerfully while glaring at Dumbledore like she wants to murder him.  _"Said Headmaster thought it was amusing to put three students in danger for the past two years they have been here. So, change will happen whether you like it or not. Also it will happen some time after your first Hogsmed Weekend. Bye for now._ Once the women disappeared the food came. Everyone was pondering what the change would be and if they would be happy with it. They also wonder why Clearwater, Thompson and Foster did something to urk the Weasley Twins because of them having multiple pranks on them. They found out once Clearwater broke up with the elder Weasley. Though they were throwly disgusted with them.


	2. {Chapter 1} Hogsmed Weekend pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks it was finally Hogsmed Weekend plus a lot of things happened. Hermione and Harry spent some time looking up more wizarding customs that they might need to know. Draco and Theo were planning something while Blaise was quietly listening. Harry was thinking about courting someone and telling Flint and Oliver. While, those two were thinking of what to get Percy as their first courting gift to him. Ron was getting informed about things he forgot he should know. It was also hectic because of the who boggart accident along with the dementors floating about outside the castle. Let's just say everyone is on edge of both what Hogwarts did at the feast still. Though, Dumbledore did announce that Sirius Black excaped out of Askaban right after she left.

Currently, Harry was waiting for Percy down in the Gryfindor common room. He was waiting with Oliver and Marcus. After his inheritance test he promised to help them find a courting gift for Percy. It also helped that they were also heading to Gringotts as well.  
  
Percy walked over to Harry and the others. His hair looked messy unlike it's usual prim and proper look. He flushed slightly. "Sorry, I overslept. I was trying to finish the transfiguration assignment I got from Mrs. McGonagall." He explained softly.  
  
Harry smiled softly. "It's okay Perce. We aren't in a hurry." He knew Percy only wanted to get a good grade. "Besides I think it's okay for you to sleep in with how hard you study." He mumbled sheepishly.  
  
Oliver chuckled softly with Marcus. "Harry's got you there." He smiled softly and spoke again. "Why don't we head out after you take care of your bedhead." Marcus grunted in agreement with his statement. However, Harry's giggling made all three of them smile.  
  
Ron walked into the common room with Hermione. He snickered slightly at the sight of messy hair. "Here is a brush Percy." He walked over to him with one. It wasn't often this happens. However, with the way his brother works it wasn't too surprising. Percy gave him a grateful look before taming the bedhead on him.  
  
"Harry, Ron and I are heading to Honeydukes. I promise to save you something while your doing other things."  Harry flashed Ron and her a grateful look. She and Ron knew he was busy especially when he learned he could get his lord ring and that he had more then one vault. She knew Ron was jealous for a hot minute but he got over it and apologised for being a git.  
  
Sometime later they all went to Hogsmed. Harry, Percy, Oliver and Marcus went to Gringotts. Marcus and Oliver went to their vaults. Percy and Harry however, were ushered to the inheritance room.

"Good meet, Master Goblin." Percy took over the speaking role. He took over because Harry had asked him to. The younger make didn't want to offened the helpful creatures by his lack of knowledge. Percy didn't mind either because he was happy to help him.

Ironclaw gave a soft smile that only a Goblin could give. He saw that Mr. Potter was nervous and that Mr. Weasley was only here to help him. "Good meet, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." He heard a small voice greeting back from Mr. Potter. "How may I help you both?"

"Were here because Harry would like to get a blood inheritance test." Percy explained. "I came along because he asked me to. Though, I also found that his magical guardian didn't inform him of things he should know already."

"That is a serious accusation Mr. Weasley. However, I know your family don't have a habit of lying. So, I will take what you say with a grain of salt." Ironclaw stated. "Mr. Potter I will talk to your bank accountant to give you the Potter heir ring after the blood inheritance test." The younger male nodded his head. "No more the three drops of blood on th parchment please." He told Mr. Potter.

"Thank you, Sir." He said softly. Harry pricked his finger with the needle that Ironclaw had given him. He gave three drops of blood onto the parchment and waited silently. Now all he had to do is wait until the information shows.

**Full name: Hadrian (Harry) James Potter-Black**

**Age: 13**

**Magical Guardian: Dumbledore (illegally), Sirius Black (legally)**

**Parents: (blood adopted) Lily Rose Potter-Black nee Evens (killed by Dumbledore), (bearer) James Fleamont Black(alive/kidnapped) nee Potter, (sire) Regulus Arcturus Potter nee Black** **(alive/kidnapped)**

**Sibling: (Older, Alive) Crovus Regulus Black-Potter (kidnapped by Dumbledore)**

**Godparents: (Godmother) Alice Longbottom, (Godfather) Sirius Black (incarcerated illegally), (Godfather) Remus Lupin**

**Family members:**

**Narssica Black nee Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Adromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Ted Tonks**

**Heirships: Heir Potter (shared), Heir Black (shared), Heir Slytherin, Heir Gryffindor (shared), Heir Peverall (shared)**

**Magic Core: Blocked 67%**

**Abilities: Parcletongue (block broken 100%), Parcle Magic (blocked), Magic sensitive (blocked), Magic sight (blocked), Sibling Bond (blocked), Godparents Bond (blocked)**

**Potion: Trust Dumbledore (broken), Hate all Sytherins (broken), Be reckless (half-broken)**

Harry stared at the sheet shaking. The sheet did show some properties he could live in. It also showed how much money and items he has. However, he had an older brother and his parents were alive. "Um, can I come back to get all the blocks off? Erm, is there also a way to get all the money Dumbledore stole and find my family?" He stuttered nervously. The Goblin nodded and another gave him his heir rings. They chatted a bit longer and got everything resolved. Now he only had to come back to remove the blocks.

Percy however asked for a copy with the permission of Harry. He was angry that Dumbledore did this. "Harry, I'm going to see if I can get some more support for you from my family." Harry smiled softly and thanked him. "Just can I show Marcus and Oliver too?" He asked shyly.

"I don't mind. I'm also going to show Hermione, Ron and maybe Draco. Though, I don't mind showing those two they helped me a lot." Harry hugged Percy tightly. He was happy he had Percy with him through the whole thing. "Let's go before they get angsty." He giggled softly. Percy nodded his head and they went to meet up with the two.


	3. {Chapter 1} Hogsmed Weekend pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were now getting to the fun part. We having Harry help Marcus and Oliver find a courting for Percy. Oliver and Marcus are helping Harry find a courting gift for Blaise. We'll be exploring a little of how Draco really feels about Ron.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy the chapter I'm giving you..even though I broke it into two parts.
> 
> And Happy Pride!~💕

Meanwhile as Harry, Percy, Oliver and Marcus talk three other Slytherin's were talking about courting. These Slytherins were a bored looking Blaise, a chatty Draco and an equally chatty Theo. There topic were what courting gift they should get for one of the three in the golden trio.

Blaise sighed softly and shook his head. He wanted to talk to Harry or at least get close to him. Except it was hard because he was always really close to his two friends. He wanted to curse himself for crushing hard. It didn't help that his friends were planing to court the other two. He sulked quietly to himself.

Ron blinked slightly as he saw the silver trio chatting. "Why do I get the feeling like two of you are plotting something. While the third member of the group is sulking because of said plan?" He shook his head slightly.

Hermione shook her head looking amused. "Ron, they could be just chatting or gossiping for all we know." She sighed softly. "They hardly look like there plotting something." Her eyes rolled.  
  
Blaise looked at the two. "Something you should know about Slytherins Miss Granger is we always are plotting something. If not that it's gossiping or playing politics." He said truthfully in a teasing manner. He noticed that Harry wasn't with them and pouted slightly.  
  
"Where is Potter? Isn't he usually with you both?" Draco looked confused and curious at the same time. Normally he wouldn't care but he saw them exit Hogwarts at the same time.  
  
Theo tilted his head. "Dray, I saw Potter enter Gringotts with one of the older Weasleys along with Wood and Flint." He shrugged his shoulders. "Probably still there." Glancing to Weasley and Granger to see if he is correct. He also gestured for them to sit down and they took said offer.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Ron who spoke. "Harry is taking a blood inheritance test because he found out something. My brother Percy is with him because he asked him to accompany him. Besides out of all of us Percy probably would understand more of what is being said." He defended his brother even though he didn't have to because they agreed with him.  

Hermione smiled softly. "Oliver and Flint asked Harry to help find a perfect gift to give in their letter of intent to Harry. However, the price for his help is that they need to help pick out some wizarding outfits for him. Harry already ordered some muggle outfits." She bounced up and down in excitement. "Plus Ron and I know he's giving a letter of intent but he hasn't told us who." She pouted surprising the three Slytherins.

Harry sighed softly as Oliver and Marcus dressed him in over 30 different Wizarding clothing and at least bought 15 of them. "Why don't we get started at finding the gift for Percy." He said hoping he didn't have to try on another 30 diffrent outfits.

Both Oliver and Marcus looked at each other. They out right laughed when they saw Harry twitch slightly. They agreed not to get any more clothes. Only so they don't get hexed by Harry.  
  
"We're sorry Harry." Oliver raised his hand up in surrender. "But to be honest, you needed a long overdue update to your wardrobe." He chuckled nervously as he was at the blatant receiving end of Harry's glare.

Marcus shook his head. He agreed with Oliver about Harry's wardrobe needing a major update. However, he wasn't about to say it out loud like his lover. It was most likely his Slytherin pride making a show. "Perhaps we should take Harry's advice and start looking for our courting gift for Percy." He stating. Marcus handed something secretly to Harry. He only really allowed Oliver to see what he was passing to the younger Gryffindor.

"So, Potter is going to be doing a letter of intent as well?" He asked no one in perticulerly. "Does that mean that Flint and Wood are helping Potter as well?" He looked at Hermione and Ron. The two nodded at him. He then began thinking of all the matches that could fit.

Theo chuckled slightly. "Dray don't think to hard. It's not good for that pretty little head of yours." The others laughed at his comment. Draco unleashed his pouty glare look at him. "Come on, you know that the more curious you get the more of a headache you'll get." He pointed out but that didn't stop the pouting.

 Ron sighed softly. "I guess I can give you a hint." He looked at Hermione with an apologetic look. "Sorry he swore me to seceracy." Hermione gave him an understanding look. "The person is male, he's in Slytherin and in our year. Other then that, Harry hasn't interacted with him outside of class." He explained softly. "

Hermione and Draco bounced up and down in excitement at the news. Theo was being himself, watched the two bounce in amusement. Blaise however, had a hopeful look. Ron sighed tiredly.

Marcus, Oliver and Harry browzed the shop. All three stopped and grinned at each other. They found the perfect gift for their soon to be significant other. They chattered with the shopkeeper, all giving their personal touches and magic into the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise you will get to see the gift in the second chapter!
> 
> Again Happy Pride!~💕


	4. {Chapter 2} Letters of Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the cheesy letters. I'm sorry that i'm not sorry for the cringe like courting letter. Also this will be a longer chapter then the others I think.
> 
> I'm finally done!...and for some reason I'm using the summary to rant. Rip meh.

The sun slowly started to set as the sky started to turn dark. The students out in Hogsmed hurried back to the castle. Hogwarts watched happily as the students scurry back to their home away from home. She was happy to see all of them return safely. After all tomorrow many students would be sending their letters of intent tomorrow.

Percy sat himself in between the twins. He started to pout. "I'm going to be aniexous until tomorrow comes." Though, Marcus and Oliver said they'd court him. There was a part of him that was scared but still hopeful that this wasn't a dream. He at least felt safe while in between his younger twin brothers.

Harry giggled softly. "Percy your pouting." He pointed out quietly. "Is it because you want your courting gift now?" Asking shyly to the older Gryffindor. He was partly nervous because he was sending one out. He also didn't want his brother in all but blood angry at him.   
  
Percy pouted ever so slightly more. "Yes, I am. Though, part of me can't belive it because I partly agree with what Clearwater said about me." He looked down into lap. The twins growled and hugged him tightly in a twin sandwich. 

Harry felt guilty as he looked down into his lap. He didn't want Percy to think he was unlovable. He was the unwanted one or at least he felt like it should be him.  
  
"You are beautiful and deserve love." George grumbled softly. He didn't like seeing his older brother nor his brother in all but blood like this. They both deserve love.  
  
Fred smiled softly. "Come on, Perce. We may bully you but we love you and Harry. After all your our brothers. Too us no one else deserves more love then you two." George and he would do anything to make them see that. Most of their family would.  
  
Ron grinned having on of his rarely spoke  ideas. "Why don't we have a sleep over in common room?." He tilted his head. "We would obviously change in our dorm rooms and get ready there. It could help those who are sending the first intent letters rid of their jitters." Everyone from each house were quietly listening to him.  
  
Surprisingly it was Marcus who spoke up. "It could also help with homesick first years and second years." He gave a thoughtful look at Ron's idea. Generally, everyone agreed with the sentiments he stated along with Ron's idea.  
  
The four head of houses started to chat with each other. They didn't notice the break of the headmaster's grandfatherly mask. Only Hogwarts, Felix and the sorting hat noticed. They couldn't wait until it was completely off. All of the head of house smiled softly and finally spoke. They all agreed that it was okay for all the houses to have a sleepover. However, the sleepover was only limited to their common room houses. So that their head of house may check in on them.

Everyone chattered away, excited for tomorrow. Some may not get a intent letter but that was fine for them. They will be getting letters and presents from their parents instead. However, they couldn't help but want to see what presents where for tomorrow.  
  
Once all the students were asleep. The headmaster started to pace around in his office. His plans were slowly breaking apart because of his damn school. He'll have to get everything under control soon and fast. He can't risk loosing his weapon or he'd loose the war before it begins.  
  
Ron and Hermione explained their day to Harry. He had done the same with them and what Percy and himself were thinking of doing. "What do you guys think? Should I?"  
  
Ron smiled softly and gave a sigh. "Well, Percy is going to show our family. So, I don't see why you couldn't Draco." He heard Harry give a sigh in relief, making him give his friend a short hug.  
  
"Oh, Harry you could, maybe use The Daily Profit. Or, maybe you could ask Luna for a private interveiw at the Quibbler." Hermione said softly. "But, only once your ready too. I think it would make other's see and support you more." She smiled shyly and both her friends smiled back.  
  
"Maybe for the next Hogmeds weekend. But, I'd also like to show Professor Lupin what I found out seeing as he is my godfather." Harry stated softly. "He must have a good reason for not visiting. Plus the goblins said because of the rules at the ministry he couldn't legally take care of me." All of them understood that the ministry was corrupt but what ministry wasn't. But all the same he wanted to make his parents proud.  
  
They all went to sleep hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. After all it was going to be a long one. They also have to be more careful around the headmaster now.  
  
The morning was an intresting affair. A large flock of owls were soaring through the air. The headmaster surprisingly  cancelled all classes due to students getting their courting gifts today. It was also the fact that he wanted to give the Professors a break from classes and students. So, the Professors looked on with fond faces.  
  
Percy was sitting in between the the twins again. He sighed softly and muttered to himself. "Must you twins be so overprotective." Even though he wasn't talking to anyone he got a respose from the twins. 'Yes, dearest brother we must.' He sighed softly again. Soon after two owls dropped a gift and a letter in front of him. He could feel Oliver and Flint leering at him. Slowly, he turned red as Harry giggled softly. 'You might want to open them or they'll keep leering at you like inpaicient prats they are.' Now it was him who was giggling. "Fine, fine." He rolled his eyes. "You are probably right." He started to open the letters, starting with Marcus'.

**To My Dearest, Little Griffen,**

**You are the most beautiful thing I laid eyes on. I can not get you out of my mind. Oliver and I want nothing more than to have you in our arms. You are the most precious thing to us. We only want to love you as you should be. Please, accept our advances and the gift as a token of us belonging to you and only you.**

**Yours Truly, Lord Marcus Flint**

Percy gapped slightly at the letter. Tears started to prickle through his eyes. His breathe became shaky. Taking in a big shaky breathe in he slowly opened Oliver's letter.  
  
**To My Red-Haired Maiden,**  
  
**Marcus must have already told you how beautiful you are. I think of Marcus and you constantly in my wake and dream. Percy Weasley you are a delicate flower in a sea of red. Please, let us love you, hold you, and court you. For you are the light of our little world. We can not l live with out you.**  
  
**Yours Always, Lord Oliver Wood**  
  
By the time he finished the letter he was already shaking. Percy couldn't help it, their words effected him in such a way. That he felt loved and truly excepted. He was having a hard time calming himself down. He didn't notice the worried looks from his family or the nervousness of his courters.  
  
"Percy did they say something that hurt you?" Ginny asked nervously. She didn't like that Clearwater hut her brother. She didn't want to see him broken again. "I-I can give them a b-bat-boogy hex. If you want." She stumbled with her words.  
  
Percy looked up at his sister with teary eyes. "They didn't hurt me, Sis. It's just that I'm feeling overwhelmed." He carefully came to Ginny and gave her a loose hug. "Sorry to worry you." His sister smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"It's okay Percy. I love you and don't want you hurt again." Ginny happily snuggled into her brother's chest. "Can I see your letters after you finish opening the presents?" She asked curiously. "I mean you don't have too. I-it is private." She mumbled shyly.  
  
Percy chuckled softly. "Of course you can Gin." He ruffled her hair lightly. "I'd let all of you see it afterwards. Besides I could never get angry at you for being curious." He gave her one final squeeze before heading back to his seat. But, not after Ginny giving him her biggest smile.  
  
"We really get to see the letters afterwards?" Ron asked shyly as Percy returned to his seat. He was as curious as Ginny. However he wanted to make sure that the letters said only good things about Percy. It was the only way he could make sure his brother was safe.  
  
"Of course I would. Besides if mom was here she'd hound me to show it to her." He said softly with at Ron. "Plus it would help my over-protective siblings to calm down." His family all looked sheepishly at him but didn't deny his claim. 'Sorry Perce.' They said together knowing he wasn't angry. "It's fine, but, I don't want to add a certain curse breaker or dragon tamer into the mix anytime soon." He waved them off.  
  
"Percy, they are getting nervous." Harry said observantly. He was also nervous because of how Oliver and Marcus were twiching in their seats. He was sure he'd do the same if he was in their position.  
  
Percy looked around and nodded his head to Harry. "I should open them now." He sighed softly. "The problem is which one should I open first?" He really did want to open them but he was to nervous too open one or the other.  
  
Ron decided to speak up. "Maybe you could open Oliver's first no offence to M-Marcus but out of the two of them he is the calmer one." He pointed out before pulling a face. "I should of said no offence to Oliver. I'm still trying to get used to saying Flint's first name." He muttered softly to himself but loud enough for his friends and family to hear him.  
  
Percy blinked a few times before smiling. "Thank you, Ron and thank you for trying for me." Ron nodded shyly at him. Percy slowly opened Oliver's present. He gapped softly when he saw inside of it. He first pulled out the five books with a note on top of hit. "Both Marcus and I decided to give you at least five books from our family vaults." Percy started reading out loud causing for Harry, Hermione and his family to listen in. Not that he really minded if they did or not. "The jewelry box was hand crafted by be and Marcus with the help of a shop keeper. Inside their is a jewelry set we thought would look good on you." He finished shyly with a blush.

Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but coo. They were really happy for him. Hermione was curious of the books. While Ginny was curious about the jewelry box and set. However, they weren't about to ask or be rude about it.  
  
Percy smiled softly yet knowingly. "If they aren't family books Hermione I'll let you read them. I'm also be happy to share the jewelry box with you sis." They smiled shyly at him. He knew they didn't want to say anything. But, really he didn't mind sharing with them after all they were his sisters.  
  
He carefully took out the ornate jewelry box. It was beautiful. The box was itself was silver with gold cage like swirls. On the very top it had a small circle mirror with rubies and emeralds embedded around it. On the sides the rubies and emeralds made small floral patterns. He felt like he was tearing all over again. "Oh, I-I can feal their magic!" He shuddered softly.  
  
"It suits you perfectly Percy." The twins said softly as they hugged him gently. They were happy their brother. If their captain or Marcus hurt him they will be in for hell.  
  
"Thank you, both." He calmed down softly and started to open Marcus' gift. He took the note and read it. "Oliver and I gave you 5 books from out family vaults. Mine maybe slightly darker then Ollie's. I'm sorry love. We bought you a trunk with an expandable library and other compartments. In it is new sets of clothing both wizarding and muggle. We had help from Harry to choose the muggle clothing. Also the library has some muggle books that Hermione recommended to use thinking you might enjoy them." Percy smiled softly taking the trunk and books out. He saw the two blush lightly. "Thank you both." They nodded still blushing. He turned to both Oliver and Marcus and nodded his head to know that he was pleased with the gifts.  
  
Ginny giggled softly. "Ron you have some crumbs on your face." She gently pointed at the area where they were. He blushed lightly and nodded to her.  
  
"Thanks Gin." Ron wiped the crumbs of his face. His sister smiled 'Your welcome and what are sisters for." He smiled back and was about to speak again. However he was cut off by a beautiful looking owl who dropped a present and in front of him. He gapped at it not knowing what to do. Ron shyly opened it to read it.

**To My Darling, Little Red,**  
  
**I've been watching you from afar. I put up a mask of a prat to stop myself from loving you. But, I failed utterly and instead I fell deeper. Our families never got along but I wish to stop that. Will you give me a chance to prove myself worthy of your love?.**  
  
**Yours Forever, Heir Draco Malfoy**

He gasped softly looking at Percy in confusion. 'I'll tell you how to decline or accept the courting gift after you look at it. However, you can always decline after the three initial gifts.' Ron nodded his head and turned to open the gift.

He first took out the letter and read it out. "I have heard that you wanted to become an Aurror. So, I got you three books from my family vaults that could help you with it. I also got you a suitecase with compartments that suite the job. One of those compartments deal with artifacts and tomes. I also took liberty of giving you new wizarding clothes as well as muggle ones. I hope they are to your liking. Finally, their is a expandable library. I put a few books to help you and your friends understand the school outline better.' He looked winded as he stopped reading. 

Carefully he took out a shrunken stylish black suitcase that was a nice contrast to Percy's milk chocolate suitcase. He smiled softly and took out the books. The books didn't feel dark nor light. He knew Draco's family was more dark oriented though. However, he couldn't place what the magic for the books. He did know he'd give Draco a chance after Harry ranted about almost being a Slytherin but wasn't.

"Percy is their a magic between Light and Dark because these books feel like neither of them." Ron scrunched up his face as he tried to think of a better explanation. However, he couldn't think of one.

Percy looked contemplative then he smiled. "It might be neutral magic or gray magic as some others call it." He giggled softly. "I'm happy someone is looking out for your best intrest. Now to decline the courting gift you must stare at the sender for a moment and then go about your day. To accept the gift you look and then nod your head." He was shocked when he turned and nodded his head to Draco Malfoy of all people.

Hermione and Harry were just happy for him. They were also happy not having to deal with the sexual tension between them. Not that the other two noticed or anything. It was still a nice thought.

Before anyone else could speak am owl dropped a present and letter in front of Hermione. "I guess I'm also getting courted this year." She smiled softly as she eagerly opened the letter to read.

**To My Darling, Lady of Knowledge,**

**Dare I ask you to love me. For I have watch you from afar. I don't think that if you knew my name you'd would. However, I must build up my courage to even ask. Please have mercy on my heart and allow me to prove myself worthy of your heart.**

**Your Til The End, Heir Theodore Nott**

Quickly Hermione opened the gift. She pulled out the note first and read it out. "I know this isn't much. However I still hope you enjoy it. I gave you three books from my family vaults. Two are about wizarding culture and one is about creatures such as house elves. Lastly I got you a dimond jewelry set. Please enjoy your gifts."

She couldn't help but to coo at the cuteness of the letter and note. She also squealed at the prospect of being able to finally help the house elves. Hermione carefully took out the books and set it on the table. She then took out the dimond jewelry set. The necklace and bracelets looked a silver vine-like shape with dimond roses and leaves. Their was also a dimond studded earrings. She loved all of her gifts and turned to Theo and gave him a nod.

Ginny smiled softly happy for her brother and friend. "I can't wait to be old enough for the letter of intent and courting gifts." She sighed wishfully at the though. "Though I'm really happy for all of you." They all smiled at her. "I was wondering. Do all the letter of intent and courting gifts will be given today or will it stretch out?" She wondered out loud.  
  
Harry smiled softly. "It's usually stretched out. Only because some people have harder times searching for a gift then others. Also not everyone wants to be prodictable and send gifts and letters on the same day. So, they scatter them." Ginny smiled softly and nodded her head in understanding.  
  
Hedwig silently started to fly to the Slytherin table as everyone was to busy chatting. She dropped a letter and present in front of Blaise Zabiki. Silently, she landed on his shoulder and gave him a coo. Nuzzling his cheek softly as she shocked him slightly.  
  
Blaise turned pinkish red as he gapped at what was in front of him. He didn't notice Hedwig until she nipped him lightly. "S-sorry I didn't mean to ignore you. Here have this." He shyly offered the snowy owl a piece of bacon. She cooed at him at ate the bacon. He turned and opened the letter as the owl groomed his hair. It was slightly awkward as his friends were watching him in amusement.

**To My Hidden Gem,**

**You my gem are the apple to my eye. We may never have interacted with each other. However, I love watching you light up the room whenever you walk in. I yern to hold you close. My heart feels as though it only beats for you. Oh my beautiful gem please give me the honor of being yours.**

**Yours Always, Lord Harry Potter-Black**

Blaise felt his blush raised higher on his cheeks. He couldn't believe that Harry Potter gave him a courting gift. Or the fact he was a Lord of two houses. He tried to calm himself down but he couldn't. The letter was so sweet. "Dray, pinch me. I think I'm dreaming."

"Your not dreaming. Potter really did give you a courting gift." Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise. He loved his friend but he wasn't about to pinch him.

"Blaise, just open your gift already. I'm kinda curious of what Potter gave you." Theo pouted at him at full blast. He knew it would annoy him a bit but he didn’t care right now.

"Fine, I-I'll open it. No need to pout Theo." Blaise rolled his eyes. He turned to the present and carefully opened it. He didn’t notice Flint smirking at him. He took out the note and read it out. "I hope you like what I gave you. In the box there is an unlimited gold membership card to Wizarding Creature Spa. You can bring a few friends as well by using the card. There is a jewelry box I made with the help of a shop keeper. Inside the box is a few jewelry from the Potter and Black vaults. Last but not least is a handmade necklace with protective charms. P.S I think some of the other jewelry have charms on them as well. The goblins say the hey aren't harmfull. Though, I don't know what they are." His breathe hitched quietly.

He first took the unlimited gold card out. It was shimmery in color as well as blindingly gold. He knew Draco would be jealous slightly but thankfully he could bring his friends with him. He giggled when he heard Theo and Draco gasp. He took out the handmade necklace next. It was beautiful, the center piece was a shaped like a teardrop with an emerald snake coiled around it on a silver chain. He shyly put it on as he slowly felt the protection charms work around him. 

"Is that an unlimited gold card?" Pansy asked softly. She knew it looked like one but didn't know which place it was for. "Also the necklace suites you." She smiled shyly at her friend. Pansy felt slightly embarrassed for her out burst.

Blaise smiled softly. "Thank you, Pansy. Apparently the necklace is handmade by Potter. Er, I mean Harry. The gold card is for Wizarding Creature Spa. I'm able to bring a few friends with me whenever I go there." She smiled softly at him and he continued. "You'd most likely be the first one I'd take with me along with Theo and Draco. Um, could you help most later to see what charms are on the jewelry inside the jewelry box?" He and dressed shyly."

"Of course I can Blaise." Pansy almost jumped up and down on her seat. Key word is almost. She was definitely excited about it though but she had some self-control. Thank you very much.

Blaise finally took out the jewelry box. It was a wooden stained dark purple box. Carved into the box were silver snakes with emerald eyes. On the top was a mirror that could be pulled out to use or be stored inside along with a expandable makeup compartments. It was more then he was expecting. Blaise started to tear up. He looked at Harry who was looking back at him. He quietly nodded his head. Harry gave him a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to show some reactions to the courting that's going on. Along with a howler that Mrs. Weasley is going to send to Ms. Clearwater. Then we are going to jump to see where James, Regulas and Crovus are being held capture...
> 
> I'm thinking of making this into a Good Dark Side fic. Oh and can you pleaseat tell me what you think of this chapter and how I handled it. Flames are always welcome here as long as it's understandable.


	5. {Chapter 3} The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Not that I have a posting plan or anything. I tried my best to give you all a long chapter packed with things to move the plot. Hopefully, it's not to jumbled up. But, please enjoy!

Severus watched as Harry's owl appeared and disappeared from the Slytherin table. He let a small smile grace upon his face. His mother would be proud of him for setting aside house rivalry. A small sigh excaped from his lips as memories fluided back to him. He missed his childhood friend and sister.  
  
However, Severus was also proud of Draco. He actively saw that he put aside house rivalry. Though, it shouldn't be a surprise to him but, it was. Most likely because of how the Malfoy house put up masks when outside. It made him happy to see his godson and house grow.  
  
Mrs. McGonagall beemer in pride. There were so many of her Gryffindors setting aside their rivalry with the Slytherins. Then to see some of them give courting gifts to one another. She didn't know if she should cry or not. However, she was happy for both sides especially for the recent weeks.  
  
Mrs. Sprout watched her Hufflepuff in kind. She was happy with the progress they were making. While, they were not perfect like many other houses. A little progress makes a long way. Thankfully,  the other students are beginning to realize this.  
  
Flitwick was normally a proud man and he still is. However, with the recent actions of three students in his house he had some doubt. He knew they have urked the Weasley twins and if you had to say anything about them, it would be that they were protective to those they call family. Though he hated bullying to any extent, he also believed that the punishment should be given. The Weasley twins prank were enough punishment for the three. He will also gave his reasoning to his house.  
  
Dumbledore however, seemed bitter of the new developments. Gryffindors were supposed to shun all things Slytherin. The worst of it all was that his golden trio were courting with the sliver trio. He needs to fix this somehow. His plans will not go down the drain because of this forsaken castle.  
  
Hogwarts watched gleefully with a grin on her face. A familiar owl by the name of Earrol was coming soon, she could just feel it. Afterall, she caught the youngest Weasley writing to her parents. Plus, she encourage it. What those three Ravenclaws did to one of the eldest Weasley is unexpectable to any standards.  
  
For a moment everyone quieted down. They all spotted the Weasley's family owl with a red letter. This meant someone had to have earned the anger of Weasley Mother. If anyone was looking they would see Ginny giving a rather sadistic smile but it was gone for an instant. The howler had landed in front of Penelope Clearwater. However, Earrol landed in a messy dish in front of Penelope causing a back splash on a few Ravenclaws. This caused a few giggles and someone to help the poor owl.  
  
Clearwater glared at the poor owl until it flew out of view. She wasn't going to open the stupid howler. No way, was she going be yelled at by some banshee woman and be embarrassed. She huffed and continued to eat her breckfast? Unfortunately, for her the letter opened on its own.  
  
After five minutes pasted the howler ripped it's own seal. The voices of Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie out rage could be heard. **"HOW DARE YOU HURT PERCY! YOU GOD FORSAKEN BITCH!"** Their voices momentarily stunned the great hall. Molly took over the howler. **"YOU DARE DATE MY SON BECAUSE OF A DARE AND MAKE IT OUT TO BE SOME JOKE! IF THERE WASN'T A LAW IN PLACE I WOULD FLATTEN YOU LIKE A PANCAKE!"** She growled like a mother bear ready to kill for it's cub. Arthur chuckled darkly as he continued but, you could hear Molly stomping off for a few minutes. _"You are no longer welcome at the Burrow. Though you better hope the alliance between the Weasley Clan and Clearwater Clan doesn't break down. Or it will be on your head. I leave the rest to you two."_ He said hauntingly harsh but, the last sentence kindly. **"APPROACH PERCY AGAIN AND WE'LL END YOU!"** Molly took over again to end the howler. "Oh and children if you get a letter of intent, please show me. That also means you, Hermione and Harry." The letter ripped itself into pieces but, not before sticking it's tongue out at Penelope.

 Penelope Clearwater's face flushed in embarrassment as most felt like she deserved it. Thankfully, her best friends were angry on her behalf. That however, didn't stop her from silently fuming. Later she'll vent to them in the common room.  
  
Somewhere else in the castle of Hogwarts was a heavily warded room. It perched in one of the highest towers within Hogwarts. Inside the room were three caged wizards. Two of them were adults while one was a teenager. They were Harry's parents and older brother. Along with them were the portraits of the founders.  
  
Hogwarts herself knew where they all were. However, do to the wards within the room blocked her from helping them escape from their prison. But, that didn't stop her from healing or feeding them whenever, she could. For now that was the only thing she could do for them.  
  
Thankfully, for all of them Dumbledore has long forgotten about the room. That, made it easier for them to slowly recover from the torture they received by his hand. They also were able to get to eat more and not starve to death. However, their magic is weak due to it healing the worst of the wounds they had. They prey that someone would find Wormtail's map so, Hogwarts could update it. Only then would they be able to see Harry again.  
  
Since, Dumbledore forgotten the room Hogwarts made it so, he could no longer access it. She had long gotten rid of the cage that trapped the the three. Even though, she was in a weakened state she still tried to make them comfy. She also showed them what Harry's life was upto the point it was now. It was the least she could do for them. She saw them watching what was happening in the great hall as she gave them their food.  
  
Crovus watched his brother wishfully. He wanted to join his brother for the letter of intent. However, most of all he just wanted to hold his baby brother. "I'm sorry I failed you, little brother." He whispered softly to the screen as his need to protect him grew stronger. His heart skipped a beat when Harry looked toward him from the screen with a confused look on his face. He though he saw Hadrian mouth 'big brother' for a moment.  
  
James watched is eldest son interact with the screen next to Regulus. He laid his head into his husband's chest. A few tears shed from his eyes as he saw his youngest interact with his friends. All he wanted to do was gather Hadrian into his arms.  
  
Regulus gently wiped the tears from James. "Oh, Love we will be with him sooner or later." He kissed his husband's forehead. It warmed his heart to see his youngest doing well. Even though he wants to kill the muggle relatives he inherited from their wife's passing. But, most of his murderous thoughts were reserved for a certain headmaster. "Let's just be happy he safe for right now." He whispered soothingly into the other's ear.  
  
"Papa? Mama?" Crovus called attention to his parents. Once he got their attention. "Do you think their might be a way for Hogwarts to help us interact with Hadrian?" He asked shyly. Their was hope shining in his eyes in the thought. While, it was a long shot he was sincerely hoping there was a way.  
  
James held out his arms to Crovus. He just needed someone to hold at the moment. Thankfully, Crovus complied to his wishes. "I'm not sure if we can Blackbird." He was trying his hardest to keep his hopes up. "Perhaps, we should ask Hogwarts if she can?" He looked at Regulus for assistance.  
  
"Hogwarts may have a solution. However, she's also weak." Regulus began as he gave his eldest son a smile. "We may have to wait for a while before we can get one." He got a sad nod from Crovus. "We'll just have to wait and ask." He ruffled his son's hair.  
  
The founders watched the three interact. They were sad for them being separated from their youngest member. But, also because they could watch how slowly their school has crumbled. While, not in ruins physically it has slowly withered from it's former state. They pray that their heir's will find each other and put it back to it's former state.

After the morning feast Dumbledore went to his office. He couldn't exactly confront Harry about his letter of intent. At least not if he wanted to face the wrath of his staff. He groaned to himself as he muttered under his breathe. He didn't notice Hogwarts sneak away to visit his three prisoners as he plotted.  
  
"You have a question child?" Hogwarts asked Crovus as she hovered around the room. She was healing the wounds that still needed healing as well as cleaning the room. However, she was also curious about what the three wanted to ask.  
  
Crovus gave a shy smile. "I was wondering if you know a way for us to talk to Hadrian without being physically there?" He was huddled up in between his parents. Neither of them let him go as they all were clinging to the hope.  
  
Hogwarts smiled softly to them. "I can do that. However, it may take a while before I can give you the results." She saw Crovus sad look but, knew he didn't blame her. "I know for a fact that Harry will be getting purged sooner than he thinks." She explained softly. "He still has blocks and potions in his system. Once they are gone I can properly make all four of you four-way communication journal." She giggled softly. "But, for now I can I have your lock of hair." Once she got their lock of hair, she told James that the Weasley twins has Wormtail's map.  
  
"Hopefully, soon you can update the map for them." James told Hogwarts. He found the twins charming and better pranksters then he was. Afterall they didn't target any singular people except when someone harmed their family. That was something he should have learned when he was younger.  
  
Regulus pulled James into a loose hug. "We all make mistakes. Once, Severus gets his memory back he will forgive you." He normally didn't show affection in front of anyone except family. However, Hogwarts was an exception especially when his husband needed it.  
  
Hogwarts hummed in agreement with the two. She would update the map soon. That is if the plan works correctly. However, not all plans do. So, they could only wait an see what happens for now. Even if it didn't she will somehow or some way will make those four-way communication journals for the Potter family.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry chatted with Hermione and Ron. "Well, I do want to show Draco but, something is telling me I should show Professor Lupin first." He didn't know why he felt that way however. "I mean the ideal would be to show them both at the same time." He ruffled his hair in frustration. They didn't notice that Draco and his group of friends over heard them talking.  
  
Ron sighed and waved them over. "Why don't we ask them. Seeing as they probably over heard some of out conversation." Harry nodded to him in agreement. Though Hermione probably didn't completely agree but understood what he meant.  
  
"It's rude to listen into a conversation." She mumbled softly. Then she sighed. "But, we were talking rather loudly. So, I guess I can't blame them. Can I?" She asked curiously. Her friends shook their heads in amusement but, they couldn't blame her for asking.  
  
Draco gave a half-hearted glare to Hermione. "You can blame the others but, not me considering Harry said my name." He said without any real heat. "So, what is it that you need to show Professor Lupin and myself?" He asked Harry rather curiously.  
  
Pansy, Theo and Blaise followed Draco to the group. They were rather curious as well. However, they didn't ask but, rather lean into the conversation. This caused the group of Gryffindors to look at them in amusement not that they minded.  
  
Pansy glared slightly at Draco. "Please don't blame me. I didn't want to listen in but, rather ask all the male Weasleys in the school something." She muttered the last sentence shyly.  
  
Harry smiled softly at Pansy. "My explanation will take longer so, why don't you go first Pansy." He said kindly to her. "Besides I wouldn't want to be rude and make you wait to ask Ron." He gave an explanation to the other Slytherins.

"But, you will explain afterwords to all of us right?" Blaise asked for the rest of them. Harry nodded to him this for some odd reason made, him happy. He turned slightly pink and gave Harry and the others a shy smile.  
  
Pansy giggled softly. "Thank you, Harry." She said softly before turning to Ron. "I was going to ask if I could have your permission to give your sister a letter of intent." She blushed slightly. "I'm kinda scared of asking your brothers." She admitted.  
  
Ron looked at her thoughtfully. "I say go for it. I'll even ask my older brothers for you. Though Percy the eldest here may ask Dad as well." He smiled at her as he told her. "Though I wouldn't worry about him saying no. As long as you truly want to be with my sister the answer will be a yes from all of us." He may have went of on a tangent but no one seemed to mind.  
  
The twins appeared behind Ron giving twin smirks. However, before they could say anything Percy smacked their heads. This caused them to pout.  
  
"Sorry, for listening into your rant Ron." Percy smiled softly. "However, Ron is right you have all of our permission to court our sister as long as you don't hurt her." He dragged the twins away.  
  
Pansy giggled softly. "Well, that was a strange in counter." She had tears of relief run down her face. Hermione offered her a tissue and she excepted it. "Sorry, about that. But, you have to admit it was strange." She pointed out.  
  
Ron waved her off. "Trust me you don't know the half of it. I swear those older twin brothers of mine have some sort of portal or map. Just so, they know where we are." He shuddered slightly at the thought but, his friends agreed with him.  
  
"Not to change the subject or anything but, could you explain the whole show Draco and Professor thing?" Theo asked curiously. He really wanted to know even though it had nothing to do with him. Maybe because he was just being over protective of his friends again.  
  
Harry rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Right. Well, most of you knew I went to take my blood inheritance test." All the Slytherins except Pansy nodded their heads. "Well, I found out that Professor Lupin was named as my second godfather but, he couldn't take me in because of something." He explained the professor thing first to get it out of the way. "Than I found our that the Malfoy's were my family through Sirius Black who is my godfather and apparently falsely accused as well." He looked sheepishly at the ground. "I was going to show both of them my blood test to see the rest of the results." He mumbled softly.  
  
Hermione decided to continue to explain so, they understand the circumstances. "Harry and me were learning about wizarding culture and Ron was relearning them." Ron rubbed his neck sheepishly at her words. "We learned some surprising facts that lead up to Harry getting a blood test." The Slytherins gave her a thoughtful look.  
  
Ron sighed softly. "There are other things in the test that we didn't mention. However, there are also some things Harry hasn't told us." He said softly giving his friend a smile. "However, I do know that whatever it was got Percy to get ticked off." He giggled softly remembering how Percy ranted quietly to himself. "Though we all agreed we had to be careful of Dumbledore." He frowned as he remembered that there were blocks and potions on Harry. Not that he knew what they were but, he did know Dumbledore put it on him.  
  
Draco frowned softly, he understood about being careful of the senile headmaster. However, if the golden trio were saying it than something big had to of happened. "Let's go to the Professor Lupin. That way you don't have to show off the test twice." Draco said calmly. "However, I hope you don't mind me bringing my friends along with me." He said softly.  
  
Harry blinked owlishly. "Of course, you can bring your friends along. Maybe if you did I might get more support from Slytherin." He chuckled sheepishly. "Currently only Percy, Oliver and Marcus have seen my full blood test." He explained to them.

"That explains why Flint was in a contemplative mood yesterday." Pansy said with wonder. She giggled softly. "It's a rare thing to see even though he probably does it when we're not looking." She was bouncing on her heels slightly.  
  
They all started to walk together. Pansy was hugging Blaise's arm while he was shyly holding Harry's hand. Ron and Draco intertwined their fingers as they followed. Hermione and Theo were chatting about books. It was an interesting sight to see for some of the younger students. They separated slightly as they knocked on Professor Lupin's door. They weren't expecting to see Professor Snape as well.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak. "Hello, Professors." She said politely before everyone chimed in afterwords. She had to hide her giggle as she saw their shocked faces.  
  
Severus was the first to snap out of it. "Is their something you students needed?" He asked softly in concern. While, he may act cruel in public didn't mean he would do it in a private setting. Especially, after seeing the trio get into all sorts of trouble in first and second year. However it was slightly surprised to see some of his Slytherins with him.  
  
Harry shyly spoke up. "I was going to show Professor Lupin and Draco my blood inheritance test, Sir." He noticed Professor Snape urging him to continue. "Their names both appeared on the test. Both of our friends came out of curiosity." He paused to calm down his nerves. "Considering that your Draco's head of house I don't mind if you stay here as well to see it." He said shyly as he was mostly thinking of Draco's comfort rather than his own right now.  
  
Remus smiled softly at Harry. He noticed the discomfort from Harry but, never spoke out of it. However, he was curious of the blood test. But, for now he will just watch the interactions of the group.  
  
Severus looked at Harry in surprise. "I will stay. However, I may have to tell Draco's parents as his head of house and godfather." He tolded the nervous boy gently. "I hope you do not mind." Harry shook his head in understanding to him. He gave him a gentle smile.  
  
Harry shyly gave Professor Lupin his blood test. He was quite for a moment. "Um, maybe it would be easier for you to read it." He muttered shyly as the Professor nodded his head.  
  
Remus carefully started to read the blood test. "Hadrian James Potter-Black, thirteen years old, magical guardian Dumbledore (illegally)." He paused to gasp along side the others. "Sirius Black  (legally). He was blood adopted by Lily Rose Potter-Black née Evans who's past. His bearer is James Fleamont Potter-Black and sire is Regulus Black-Potter." He swallowed hard and continued. "Both were kidnapped by Dumbledore. Crovus Regulus Black-Potter is Harry's older sibling and was also kidnapped by Dumbledore." He decided to pass it to Severus to continue.  
  
Severus gave Remus a small smile and continued. "His godmothers are Alice Longbottom and Lucius Malfoy." He stated and saw Harry's shocked face. "You skimmed through it didn't you?" Harry nodded his head shyly to him. He looked slightly amused. "His godfathers are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "It states that the Malfoys and Tonks are his family member through, for some reason it states Narcissa is married into the Black name and is a Malfoy. How strange." He said softly in confusion. "Last but not least his core is 67%. He has a few more blocks but most have became broken for the most part. However, there is a long list of potions and injuries." He looked angry but, it wasn't directed at Harry.  
  
Remus also looked angry. However, he wasn't sure if it was at himself or Dumbledore at them moment. "Perhaps, when Harry gets purged we should join him." He said softly. "Harry might not be his only victims." His wolf wanted to come out and play.  
  
Severus nodded in agreement. "However, first I have to tell Narcissa and Lucius." He told Remus. "Harry do you mind if I show this to Draco's parents?" He asked softly to him. "I'll also make you a purging potion." He stated.

Harry smiled softly and nodded his head. "Thank you, Sir." He got a quiet 'Your welcome' from him. Remus looked at him with some pride which warmed him up. However, he got startled when Blaise buried himself into his chest. He could feel himself getting soaked from the front of his shirt.  
  
Blaise was furious for Harry's sake but, he couldn't hold back his tears. He felt Harry wrap his arms around his waist. He gripped tighter onto the back of Harry's shirt. Just the thought of what Dumbledore had done was infuriating. However, at the moment he couldn't think straight. He slightly calmed down when Harry whispered him sweet nothings.  
  
Everyone in the room watched the exchange. This was going to be a long week for them all. But, they all collectively agreed with each other. The faster Harry got the blocks and potions out of his system, the better it will be. For now they just had to wait for tomorrow to see the reaction of Draco's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post anything for a while. This is due to my cat being sick. My family might have to put him down if the vet says we can't do anything for him.
> 
> On a brighter note, I will continue working on my fanfics. Some may turn darker or lighter depending on how I feel. Though, I'm only good at making drama rather than torture, blood and guts. Hehehe.
> 
> Next chapter will contain the Malfoys and Severus. They will be reviewing the blood test. But, it will also show the new couples interacting with each other. They will be trying to get to know each other. I might add more stuff but, we'll have to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Hogsmed Weekend has arrived!


End file.
